Un chasseur,un ange et un sapin
by stonewhiteclown
Summary: Défi Destiel Addict de noël! Castiel demande l'aide de Dean pour l'aider à organiser une réception de noël. Dean se retrouve dans une situation des plus embarrassante mais qui pourtant...Sera probablement le plus beau cadeau de noël de toute sa vie... Destiel et lemon inclus!
1. Chapter 1

_Salut à toute! Je vous envoie cette petite fic de noël d'après le défi sur DESTIEL ADDICT (ma chère bande de fofolles que j'adore de tout cœur!)_

_J'espère que vous aimerez!_

_._

_Disclaimer:_ Bien sûr que les personnages de supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas…Savez vous ce que j'aurais fait de la saison 9 si c'était cas? Hein! Le savez vous!

Spoiler: Saison 9

Orientation temporel: Post épisode 6 heaven can't wait et avant épisode 9 holy terror

Avertissement: Si vous me connaissez il est donc inutile de préciser que cette fic contient du lemon gai non? Une fic de noël est une EXCELLENTE raison d'écrire du lemon Sachez tout de même, et je m'adresse à toi chère Barj02, que le lemon n'est qu'à la fin du troisième chapitre et qu'avant cela cette fic peut facilement passer pour une fic sans malice de type K+… ( je me rattrape par la suite, hé hé)

Un gros merci pour ma chère bêta Marianclea qui a corrigé les deux premiers chapitres!

.

Chapitre 1

.

Dean avait eu le temps de réfléchir à sa guise durant les trois heures et demie qui le séparèrent de sa destination. Plus il se rapprochait et plus la neige tombait fortement et plus _bébé_ dérapait sur la chaussée glissante.

Il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait accepté si rapidement la demande de Castiel…Pourquoi il avait laissé Sam et Kevin sans hésitation pour se ruer vers l'impala avec un bagage de vêtements pour quelques jours sans même une once d'hésitation…

Castiel n'était pas en danger de mort…Il n'était même pas en danger tout court!

Pourquoi tout abandonner en plan à quelques jours de Noël ainsi? Laisser Sam et Kevin seuls au bunker avec un démon semi apprivoisé…Sam possédé d'un crétin à plume qui l'empêchait de garder son meilleur ami avec lui au bunker ?

Son meilleur ami...Oui…Castiel était son seul et unique ami et il lui tardait de pouvoir enfin lui ouvrir la porte de sa demeure. Il en voulait encore à Ezekiel de l'avoir forcé à prendre cette décision déchirante…De l'avoir forcé à jeter Castiel hors du nid, hors de chez lui et de sa vie…

Il s'en voulait également d'avoir cédé si rapidement et se sentait être le pire ami qui soit…

.

Castiel ne semblait pas lui en vouloir particulièrement mais en même temps…Castiel pouvait parfois être si _bonasse_…Se rendait-il vraiment compte à quel point Dean avait été cruel de le laisser se débrouiller ainsi seul avec sa toute nouvelle humanité? Le chasseur se sentait très coupable de cette situation mais il savait que ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle il s'était lancé de façon si précipitée vers son ami angélique.

Cass lui manquait…

Simplement…

Cet ange à l'air sans cesse ahuri lui manquait cruellement.

Son Cass et ses inclinaisons de la tête lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas un concept pourtant si simple…

Sa curiosité enfantine, ses bêtises, son manque total de tact…

Oui…Cass lui manquait et aussi…Il avait envie de l'aider, même si ce n'était que pour une idiotie.

.

Castiel lui avait semblé si confus et paniqué au téléphone que Dean avait pris une bonne dizaine de minutes à comprendre la raison de son appel.

Sa patronne, Nora, lui avait gentiment offert de demeurer dans sa maison le temps que celle-ci était à l'étranger pour les fêtes mais… comme la dernière fois elle avait berné le pauvre et naïf Castiel en omettant de lui préciser, avant coup, que la réception de Noël pour tous les employés du _Gas N' sip_ avait toujours eu lieu chez elle.

Le pauvre ex-ange se retrouvait donc à deux jours de Noël à devoir organiser la réception qui aurait lieu dans sa demeure d'emprunt et lui avait semblé, avec raison, au bord de l'hyperventilation au bout du fil tandis qu'il racontait ses malheurs à Dean.

Dean avait sincèrement compati avec le pauvre mec et s'était retenu de le narguer en lui disant que cette salope l'avait réellement embobiné pour la seconde fois maintenant et que cette fois, elle avait au moins eu la politesse de ne pas lui laisser sa gamine à garder.

Castiel semblait au bord de la crise d'angoisse et Dean ne put s'empêcher de remarquer, avec ironie, que même l'apocalypse ne l'avait jamais précipité ainsi dans un état de panique semblable à celui-ci.

- Dean ! Tu dois m'aider ! l'avait supplié l'ange (Castiel demeurant un ange à ses yeux)

- Mon pauvre vieux ! Je ne sais pas comment tu arrives à te foutre dans des histoires pareilles ! Avait rigolé le chasseur

- Ne te moque pas Dean ! Lui avait ordonné Castiel avec un ton de voix lui rappelant avec mélancolie celle du _Puissant soldat de Dieu._

- Je te jure Cass… T'avais déjà un talent inné pour attirer le trouble quand tu avais tes plumes mais là…. C'est encore pire !

- Je n'y suis pour rien Dean ! Nora m'a gentiment proposé d'habiter sa maison puisque je n'ai pas de demeure à moi et…

- …Et elle a oublié de te préciser que tu devrais te taper le réveillon de Noël…Cette fille est une vraie salope Castiel ! Elle t'embobine comme elle le veut…Ce qui ne semble pas être très difficile, soit dit en passant…

- Tu veux insinuer que je suis naïf Dean ? demanda l'ange d'un ton sec.

- Je n'insinue rien Cass. Je CONSTATE un fait !

Castiel grogna quelque chose que Dean ne comprit pas et sourit d'amusement

- Tu veux quoi de moi Cass ? demanda-t-il après un moment.

- Aide-moi Dean ! Le supplia celui-ci d'une voix désespérée et cette fois Dean éclata franchement de rire.

- Pourquoi tu te moques ! Pleura presque son ami à l'autre bout de la ligne et Dean dut s'y reprendre à deux reprises avant d'être dans la capacité physique de prononcer une parole compréhensible.

- Tu…Tu me supplies de t'aider ?...Cass ! Il a fallu user de stratégie et de patience pour te faire admettre que tu avais besoin d'aide alors que des milliers de Léviathans étaient en train de te faire exploser de l'intérieur et maintenant tu passes à côté de ta fierté pour me supplier de t'aider à organiser un stupide réveillon de Noël?

- Mais Dean ! Tous mes confrères de travail y seront et…Et je ne sais même pas ce qu'est un réveillon !

- Et la première personne à qui tu as demandé de l'aide est moi ?

- Oui répondit simplement l'ange.

-…Moi ? Répéta le chasseur. Moi pour t'aider à cuire une dinde et choisir une petite nappe en dentelle assortie de guirlandes de Noël ?

-Oui répéta simplement Castiel sans sembler entendre l'ironie dans la voix de Dean.

-…Moi Dean Winchester fils de John Winchester ? Moi ! Moi pour te guider vers l'achat de petits canapés des fêtes et petit sapin chantant des cantiques ?

Dean savait que le sarcasme avait maintenant atteint un degré proche de la radiation nucléaire mais Castiel ne semblait toujours pas piger et ne fit que répéter…

- Oui Dean…

Alors Dean abandonna…Parce que vraiment ! Si Castiel ne se tordait pas de rire en agençant les mots _Dean Winchester_ et _papier crépon_ _de Noë_l alors la possibilité qu'avait Castiel d'avoir un jour un sens de l'humour était définitivement nulle.

- Bon…Tu voudrais que je fasse quoi ?

Il entendit distinctement le soupir de soulagement de Castiel et sentit qu'il allait le regretter…Parce que Castiel semblait avoir la même capacité que Sammy…La putain de capacité de faire de Dean ce qu'il voulait parce que celui-ci était incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit !

Maudit soit-il !

- Tu voudrais bien m'aider? demanda Castiel d'une petite voix. Tu pourrais demeurer ici, dans la maison de Nora durant quelques jours et…

- Il y a une guerre civile entre anges ici-bas Cass…Tu savais? Se sentit obligé de lui rappeler Dean.

- Quelques petits jours ? Continua la voix de l'ange. Quelques _tous petits petits _jours ?

Dean aurait juré sur l'impala que Castiel se mordait présentement la lèvre inférieure et cette pensée _ridicule_ lui serra soudainement la poitrine et il s'entendit répondre avec surprise qu'il serait là dans quelques heures, le temps de préparer un petit bagage et d'avertir Sam…

Lorsqu'il coupa la ligne, il se demanda encore comment cet abruti d'ex-emplumé avait réussi son coup pour lui faire promettre une chose aussi absurde…

Lui…Dean Winchester…LE Dean Winchester dont le nom faisait frémir vampires et démons allait se retrouver sous peu à organiser le réveillon de Noël en cœur avec Castiel…

Peut-être que c'était réellement la fin du monde après tout…

.

.

L'après-midi était à peine entamée lorsque Dean gara l'impala devant la maison de Nora. Cette même maison où il avait dû sauver Castiel des griffes d'un ange il y avait quelques semaines.

Castiel sortit immédiatement de la maison.

Il portait un t-shirt gris et un jeans et était pieds nus et l'idiot se précipita presque sur lui, faisant fi du froid mordant de décembre.

- Oh Dean ! Je suis vraiment content de te voir !

L'ange le laissa à peine refermer la portière de la voiture avant de lui faire une accolade si peu castielesque. Dean se crispa en sentant le corps de l'homme contre lui et son cœur s'emballa. Il se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Cass ? Espace personnel ! Lui rappela-t-il entre les dents avec un certain manque de conviction qui l'étonna lui-même.

Castiel s'éloigna de lui avec un semblant de gêne et garda les yeux au sol.

- Oh…Désolé Dean…Je…

Son air embarrassé le rendit adorablement mignon et Dean se gifla intérieurement pour cette pensée…Mignon ? Non mais vraiment !

- Tu…Tu vas prendre froid Cass… Dit-il simplement en fixant les pieds nus de l'ange sur la neige fraîche.

Castiel fronça les sourcils puis ses yeux s'illuminèrent soudainement.

- Oh…Ohhhh…Oui, tu as raison Dean…J'oublie sans cesse les chaussettes…

- Tant que tu n'oublies pas les pantalons… dit seulement Dean en souriant et Castiel hocha la tête, sans comprendre l'humour.

- Non…Je n'oublie jamais les pantalons. Les sous-vêtements par exemple sont…

- Et si on entrait ? Le coupa Dean.

- Tu as raison…Il fait plutôt froid dehors et cette neige est plutôt inconfortable pour les pieds.

Dean pouffa de rire et donna une grande bourrade dans le dos de l'ange.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit et je te le répète Cass : ne change jamais !

.

Castiel le guida à l'intérieur et leur prépara à tous deux une grande tasse de café. Dean prit une gorgée du sien et soupira de bien-être.

- Mmm ! Ton café est excellent Cass !

L'ange sourit de bonheur.

- Merci Dean ! J'ai appris beaucoup de choses de la vie humaine durant ces quelques semaines et je dois avouer que le café a été une découverte étonnante.

- Et le whisky lui ? demanda Dean.

Castiel fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Heu…

- Tu n'as pas encore goûté de Whisky Cass ? Tu es humain depuis des semaines ! Tu attends quoi ?

Castiel baissa les yeux timidement, un tic, remarqua Dean, qu'il avait acquis depuis la perte de sa grâce.

Le Castiel-soldat-de Dieu n'avait jamais baissé les yeux devant qui que ce soit ou quoi que ce soit. Son regard fixe et bleu l'avait même toujours mis quelque peu mal à l'aise. Lorsque Castiel le fixait ainsi il avait l'impression que l'ange réussissait à le passer littéralement aux rayons x et que Dean ne pouvait rien lui cacher.

Il se jura avec conviction de retrouver la grâce de Castiel un jour…

Le pauvre ange avait réellement trop souffert depuis sa rencontre avec Dean.

- Je devrais donc t'apprendre à fêter tel un Winchester lui dit Dean d'un ton léger et Castiel releva la tête et le fixa cette fois avec curiosité.

- Mais Dean…Toi et Sam ne faites jamais la fête pourtant…

-Hein ? Mais bien sûr qu'on fait la fête ! répondit le chasseur à la limite offensé.

- Entre deux chasses Sam passe son temps libre à faire des recherches sur le net et toi tu bois jusqu'à t'effondrer sur ton lit…Vous ne m'avez jamais donné l'impression de particulièrement vous amuser…

Le ton de l'ange était calme et sincère…Sans aucune intention de blesser mais Dean se sentit irrité de sa remarque…Peut-être parce que Castiel avait foutrement raison et que rien n'était plus désagréable à entendre que la vérité.

Il ne s'amusait jamais… Sam ne s'amusait jamais et le pire dans tout cela était que s'ils arrivaient à se divertir quelque peu durant une chasse ils trouvaient immédiatement le moyen de se sentir coupable !

Castiel était son meilleur et seul ami (il pouvait bien se l'avouer, non?) et bien qu'il se sente toujours à l'aise avec l'ange et que celui-ci soit loin d'être ennuyant (une remarque innocente n'attendant pas l'autre) il ne se rappelait pas avoir eu vraiment du plaisir avec Castiel qu'à une seule occasion… La journée où il l'avait amené dans un bordel…

Il avait passé un an complet au purgatoire avec l'ange et ils avaient passé ce temps à tenter de survivre…Lorsqu'il y repensait pourtant, la présence de l'ange lui avait semblé comme une lueur dans la pénombre… Il savait pertinemment que sans Castiel à ses côtés il n'aurait jamais survécu à cette année….

.

Ces quelques jours qu'il passerait avec Castiel, il se promit qu'ils auraient du plaisir. Il était temps que lui et Cass aient du temps de qualité ensemble entre amis.

- Bon ! demanda-t-il vivement en se relevant ce qui fit légèrement sursauter l'ange.

- Tu attends combien de personnes pour la veille de Noël ?

- 6 employés et leurs conjoints et conjointes répondit Castiel en se levant à son tour.

- Parfait ! Il est encore tôt et nous avons le temps de faire tous nos achats avant ce soir ce qui nous donnera le temps de faire les préparations demain.

- Des achats ? Avons-nous beaucoup de choses à acheter ? demanda Castiel avec une pointe d'inquiétude et Dean comprit que le pauvre ange ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'argent à dépenser pour de telles frivolités. Il ragea encore plus contre cette salope de Nora qui l'avait foutue dans ce pétrin ! Elle savait pourtant que Castiel était pauvre au point de dormir dans les vestiaires du_ gas N' sip _! Comment pouvait-elle concevoir que le pauvre mec pourrait dépenser autant d'argent pour une réception de Noël ?

Dean avait déjà l'intention de payer pour les achats (ou plutôt la carte de crédit de Monsieur Ulrich) mais il se sentit tout de même coupable du mode de vie de l'ange. Castiel vivait littéralement dans la rue alors qu'il aurait dû se trouver dans le bunker avec lui, à dormir dans un lit confortable et à manger ses trois repas par jour !

Il se promit de ramener Castiel avec lui lorsque toute cette histoire de réception serait terminée. Il n'était plus question de laisser Castiel livré à lui-même et il tâcherait de trouver une solution.

Ezékiel ne voulait pas de Castiel dans le bunker mais Ezékiel commençait royalement à le faire chier !

Il pourrait tout de même installer Castiel dans une chambre d'hôtel pas trop loin du bunker et pouvoir s'assurer de l'avoir pas trop loin de lui. C'était nouveau cette sensation de protection envers Castiel…Nouveau mais drôlement puissant tout à coup.

.

C'est avec un sourire à la limite du niais que Castiel s'assit sur la banquette passager de l'impala et Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

- C'est quoi cet air extatique Cass ? demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

- J'aime être ici, dans cette voiture, avec toi…dit seulement l'ange et Dean se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux pour la 10ème fois aujourd'hui….

Il voulait du vrai Castiel? Il avait du vrai Castiel…

Il avait oublié momentanément la capacité surnaturelle qu'avait toujours eu l'emplumé pour sortir ce genre de phrases qui avaient le don de glacer une atmosphère de malaise… Il remercia le ciel d'être seul avec Castiel…Sans témoin à l'allure de géant et à la chevelure hirsute pour se foutre de sa gueule…

Il se racla la gorge et balbutia :

- Ouais…C'est super Cass…

Puis il démarra la voiture en trombe comme si le son du moteur de _bébé _avait la capacité de rendre l'ambiance moins malaisée… Malaisée de son côté seulement car Castiel avait toujours ce fichu sourire de béatitude en regardant calmement le paysage à l'extérieur. En le voyant ainsi Dean pouvait presque s'imaginer que Castiel était encore un ange… Que la perte de sa grâce et la chute de tous les anges n'avaient été qu'un horrible cauchemar.

.

Dean amena Castiel dans un grand magasin à rayons où ils pourraient acheter de tout; des décorations et de la bouffe. Il avait remarqué que Nora avait déjà décoré l'extérieur de sa maison de lumières de Noël ce qui le soulagea. Il n'avait réellement pas envie de faire l'imbécile sur une échelle. Il avait tout de même fait une liste mentale des choses à acheter et guida Castiel vers le rayon des décorations.

Il y avait foule, des gamins couraient dans tous les sens, des mioches hurlaient d'impatience, des adultes à l'air épuisé se bousculaient et Dean se consola à la pensée que sa vie n'était peut-être pas si terrible après tout.

- Dean ? demanda soudainement Castiel qui le suivait sans rien dire depuis un moment

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tous les gens semblent fâchés ? Noël n'est-il pas sensé être une période de joie ?

- Tu es humain depuis à peine quelques semaines Cass….Ta naïveté est adorable à voir…

Castiel était derrière lui et Dean ne pouvait le voir mais il aurait juré sur tout ce qu'il possédait que l'ange penchait légèrement la tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils d'incrédulité. Cette pensée l'emplit d'une telle fébrilité qu'il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour faire face à son ami…

Bingo ! Dans le mille ! Tête inclinée et sourcils froncés ! Décidément il connaissait vraiment bien Castiel !

Dean choisit plusieurs accessoires pour décorer l'arbre de Noël qu'il avait l'intention d'acheter à leur retour et Castiel ne l'aida guère de façon productive s'arrêtant à chaque ornement pour le regarder avec attention. Dean choisit donc des boules, des guirlandes et des lumières et dut user de patience en expliquant que NON, mettre un ange au-dessus du sapin n'était pas un acte de racisme !

Leur panier était déjà au trois-quarts empli de décorations futiles et Dean guida Castiel vers le rayon nourriture avec entrain. Finalement, ce shopping n'était pas si barbant que cela !

- Tu cuisines Cass ? demanda Dean mais se sentit immédiatement idiot d'avoir posé la question… Castiel n'avait même pas de chez lui ! Bien sûr qu'il ne savait pas cuisiner !

- Non Dean… Mais je sais que chacun de mes invités amènera un plat… Paraît que c'est la tradition.

Dean en fut soulagé… Ils n'auraient donc pas à se faire chier à cuisiner durant une journée complète ! Il acheta donc des choses simples : des canapés congelés déjà préparés, des petits pains fourrés, des desserts (des tas), des salades de pâtes toutes préparées, des assiettes en plastique, nappes de Noël, ustensiles et des tonnes et des tonnes d'alcool de toutes sortes.

Castiel fronça les sourcils en voyant Dean mettre une ixième bouteille de vin dans le chariot.

- Dean ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est beaucoup trop ?

- Jamais Cass ! Noël c'est fait pour cela ! Si tu veux que ta fête soit une réussite tu dois fournir tes invités en alcool !

- Bon…Si tu le dis, Dean concéda Castiel.

Castiel perdit peu à peu son sourire à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de la caisse pour payer leurs achats. Il semblait soucieux et inquiet et Dean en devina immédiatement la raison.

- Heu Cass ? T'en fais pas pour l'argent… Je paie d'accord ?

-Non Dean ! C'est à moi de le faire dit l'ange en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pas du tout ! Je tiens à le faire ok ? En signe d'amitié quoi….

Il n'avait jamais souligné cette amitié devant Castiel quoi qu'elle ait toujours été présente et cela lui fit tout drôle…

Castiel sembla parfaitement comprendre ce concept d'amitié puisque ses yeux s'illuminèrent brièvement d'émotion et Dean aurait voulu avoir la chance de pouvoir le rendre ainsi heureux plus souvent… Quel sale ami il avait été pour Cass… Cass qu'il avait salopement laissé dans la rue tel un itinérant ! Non mais vraiment ! Ezékiel allait vraiment aller se faire foutre ! Il n'allait pas mettre la vie de Sammy en danger mais il était également hors de question d'abandonner Castiel une nouvelle fois !

Cette promesse le remplit de détermination.

.

Le coût des achats fut exorbitant mais encore une fois, c'était Monsieur Ulrich qui se chargeait de la facture.

Dean s'arrêta en chemin pour acheter un sapin de Noël et cette fois Castiel en fut aussi excité qu'un gamin. Il regardait chaque arbre avec un sourire niais et des yeux exorbités de bonheur sans que Dean ne comprenne vraiment la raison de cette exultation. Peu lui importait d'ailleurs…Voir Castiel heureux était une image qui lui devenait de plus en plus agréable et chère à regarder.

Le vendeur avait des tonnes d'arbres à vendre, des petits et des immenses et pourtant Castiel sembla porter sa préférence sur un petit sapin rachitique ce qui fit sourire Dean.

- Hé Cass… Ce sapin est un avorton… Prenons-en un plus beau veux-tu ?

Castiel releva les yeux vers lui, de grands yeux bleus emplis d'une légère tristesse

- Non Dean ! Je voudrais celui-là s'entêta Castiel

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que personne ne le voudra…

Dean dut se retenir de rire devant l'innocence de l'ange

- Tu me fais penser à Charlie Brown Cass ! Rigola-t-il.

- Je ne comprends pas cette allusion Dean….

- Je l'aurais parié… soupira le chasseur. C'est un sapin Cass ! C'est pas un chat !

- Je le sais bien mais… Mais celui-ci je pourrai le payer Dean… Tu comprends ?

Dean fronça les sourcils… Non, il ne comprenait pas

- Cass… Je peux payer tu sais…

- Non ! Je veux acheter ce sapin de Noël Dean… J'ai tant vu de Noël dans mon existence… Tant entendu de mélodies à propos de sapin de Noël et maintenant je suis humain et… Je veux payer ce sapin avec l'argent que j'ai gagné en travaillant… Je sais que c'est idiot et que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent mais ça me semble important… Il n'est pas très beau mais…

Dean ressentit un élan de tendresse indéchiffrable lui serrer la poitrine. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de l'ange :

- Il sera parfait Cass ! Avec toutes les décorations qu'on y mettra tu vas voir qu'il va être balaise !

Castiel lui retourna son sourire et s'empara de l'arbre rachitique pour aller le payer.

.

Durant le trajet du retour il se mit à neiger. Une belle neige en gros flocons comme dans les contes de Noël.

Il faisait déjà noir à l'extérieur et les maisons étaient toutes illuminées de multiples lumières décoratives et Dean ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà été autant dans l'ambiance des fêtes que ce jour là…

C'était extraordinaire….

Calme…

Paisible…

Avec aucun monstre à tuer, aucun démon à exorciser….

Juste une soirée à passer avec Castiel à décorer un sapin…

.

Dean en profita pour faire goûter son fameux whisky à Castiel et celui-ci, après la première grimace, sembla y prendre goût assez rapidement.

Dean avait monté l'arbre sur son piédestal et il ne restait plus qu'à le décorer avec les milles et un ornements qu'ils avaient acheté. Castiel, légèrement éméché à présent, sembla prendre un malin plaisir à accrocher chaque boule avec une précision digne d'un psychotique.

-Cass ! La veille de Noël c'est demain je te rappelle ! Lui fit remarquer Dean en souriant.

-Mais je sais ! C'est seulement que je trouve cela drôlement agréable de décorer un sapin ainsi… lui répondit l'ange avec les joues légèrement rosées par la teneur en alcool que contenait à présent son système.

Dean avait bu beaucoup plus que lui mais c'était pour lui une quantité d'alcool négligeable. Dean termina de placer les lumières et alluma le tout ce qui fit pousser un soupir d'émoi de la part de l'ange :

- Dean ! Il est magnifique non ?

Castiel avait les yeux brillants, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'habitude, les joues et les lèvres rouges et Dean ne pu s'empêcher de penser que s'il y avait quelque chose de magnifique dans cette pièce c'était bien lui… Il ne comprit pas très bien cette pensée ni même ce pincement au niveau du cœur qu'il ressentit et il commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Depuis son arrivée dans cette maison il ne semblait plus rien contrôler…

Castiel l'avait toujours impressionné… Il pouvait bien s'avouer cette vérité…

Castiel était un ange tout puissant qui foutait les jetons, parfois et… Et il était SON ange….

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de fierté chaque fois que ledit ange tout puissant foutait une raclée à un monstre quelconque… Parce qu'il était SON ange et qu'il l'avait sauvé LUI de la perdition…

Il pouvait bien se permettre d'avoir la grosse tête non ?

Castiel avait une prestance et une grandeur qui le faisait se sentir tout petit à ses côtés… Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il aimait tant frimer et rabâcher l'ange d'injures à leurs débuts… Parce que Castiel l'impressionnait et que c'était loin de lui déplaire… La présence de l'ange avait toujours eu le don de le faire sentir comme s'il se trouvait sous une ligne de tension électrique d'une centaine de volt… Et que cette tension allait tôt ou tard finir par lui exploser en pleine tronche !

Avec le temps, il était devenu de plus en plus à l'aise avec l'emplumé… Sans que la grandeur de celui-ci ne cesse pour autant de l'impressionner… Castiel lui faisait toujours cette impression de pureté, de force et d'intangibilité mais une amitié grandissante s'était également joint à ce chaos d'émotion puis… La peur de le décevoir…

Il ne voyait à présent pas Castiel de façon si différente… La mortalité de celui-ci était encore un concept que Dean n'avait pas encore vraiment intégré. Pour lui, Cass était encore un ange et son état humain n'était que temporaire.

Par contre, l'état humain de celui-ci avait créé une nouvelle gamme d'émotion en Dean….

Cass était encore pour lui cet être pur et puissant mais il y avait une fragilité toute neuve en lui qui poussait Dean à sortir les griffes en signe de protection…

Dean était et serait toujours un père poule hyper protecteur envers les gens qui lui étaient chers. Sam aurait défini le terme comme étant_ un sale emmerdeur de première _mais Dean préférait sa définition propre. Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti cet instinct de protection envers Castiel (inutile avec la façon qu'avait l'ange de zigouiller tout ennemi) mais à présent ce sentiment se faisait omniprésent et Dean en avait presque peur parce qu'il était lourd à porter. Jamais il n'avait ressenti le besoin de protéger ainsi un autre être que Sammy… Le besoin en était même différent… Pas plus fort ou plus faible mais seulement différent.

Dean était resté silencieux à le regarder et Castiel fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Dean ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Ouais Cass…T'en fais pas…

- Alors pourquoi tu me regardes comme cela ?

- Parce que tu dois vraiment laisser le whisky pour ce soir, mon vieux. N'oublie pas que tu n'as plus ton mojo.

Castiel fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté comme s'il auto-évaluait son état d'ébriété. Il sourit alors en titubant légèrement

- Oh… Tu as raison… Je me sens vraiment étrange…

- T'es bourré Cass rigola Dean et Castiel secoua la tête de déni.

- Nah ! Tu as bu beaucoup plus que moi ! C'est injuste !

- Pleurniche pas ! Quand tu auras retrouvé tes plumes tu pourras te venger. Ça te va ?

- Ouais… D'accord… Il est beau notre sapin… Hein Dean ?

- Oui Cass…

- Merci de m'avoir aidé Dean… Tu es un vrai ami !

- On est loin d'avoir terminé tu sais ! Il nous reste une tonne de choses à faire pour demain avant l'arrivée de tes invités… Mais assez pour ce soir. Je crois que ce serait bien que tu laisses le whisky pour un chocolat chaud et on pourrait écouter la télé… Voir s'il n'y aurait pas un de ces stupides films de Noël à l'antenne?

.

Finalement ils s'installèrent devant le téléviseur et tombèrent sur le film _Home alone_, film classique que Dean n'avait pas vu depuis des lustres. Castiel ne sembla pas être fan de comédie et passa les premières 30 minutes à commenter tout avec un regard critique

- Mais cet enfant est beaucoup trop futé Dean !

- Il est impossible que cet homme ait pu survivre à un coup pareil…

- Dean ? Je ne comprends pas…

- CASS ! C'est une comédie ! C'est un film fait pour rire ! S'impatienta Dean.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !

- Tu me fais tellement penser à Sam ! Jura Dean.

- De ta part j'estime que cela est une qualité ! Rétorqua Castiel.

- Pas du tout ! Je déteste ce sale môme !

- C'est pas vrai !

- Bois ton chocolat chaud et écoute le film en silence ! Lui ordonna Dean et Castiel cacha un sourire derrière sa tasse fumante et ne prononça plus le moindre mot.

Ce n'est que vers la fin du film que Dean sentit quelque chose de chaud contre son épaule et il réalisa avec un coup au cœur que Castiel était tombé endormi contre lui. Sa tête était appuyée nonchalamment contre son épaule et ses cheveux lui chatouillaient le nez. Dean en resta abasourdi un moment. Normalement il aurait repoussé tout mâle s'approchant ainsi de lui, même Sam (surtout Sam à bien y penser) mais Castiel semblait si confortable, si serein… Son souffle régulier contre son cou et la chaleur de son corps contre lui… Dean se laissa absorber par la sensation de confort qui l'engloutit et avant de s'en rendre compte lui-même, sombra dans le sommeil…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

.

Il s'éveilla en sursaut le lendemain matin et chercha un long moment à se remémorer où il était. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent rapidement et avec eux un sentiment de sérénité et de joie. Hier avait été une journée extraordinaire!

Puis il se remémora que Castiel s'était subitement endormi contre lui et il chercha vivement celui-ci des yeux… Il était seul sur le sofa et d'après le bruit de casseroles et l'odeur de fumée, Castiel devait être à la cuisine.

Il se leva en baillant longuement et marcha jusqu'à la source du bruit et trouva un Castiel affairé et visiblement débordé et dépassé. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Tu essaies de faire quoi, Cass ? Une bombe atomique ? Une arme de destruction massive ?

Castiel se retourna vers lui, une casserole fumante à la main et pencha la tête en signe d'incompréhension.

- Non Dean… Rien de tout cela… Je suis en train de faire à déjeuner….

L'air innocent de l'ange mêlé à ses grands yeux bleus de chérubin le firent éclater de rire ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer l'inclinaison de la tête.

- Dean ? Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

Dean secoua la tête et s'approcha de son ami et lui prit la casserole des mains :

- Va donc prendre une douche Cass et je me charge du déjeuner, d'acc ?

- Oui ? Certain ?

- Plus que certain… Cette Nora voudra retrouver sa maison lorsqu'elle reviendra de vacances… Tu ne crois pas ?

- Oui… Et je comprends également que tu es en train de critiquer ma façon de cuisiner, Dean !

- Dans le mille Cass ! Tu vois ? Tu t'améliores de jour en jour en compréhension du sarcasme humain 101 !

Castiel fronça légèrement les sourcils en signe de mécontentement mais se dirigea tout de même vers la salle de bain.

.

Dean réussit à sauver les ustensiles de cuisine de Nora d'une calcination certaine et confectionna un petit-déjeuner digne d'un restaurant que Castiel engouffra avec entrain. Dean le laissa se charger de la vaisselle et sauta à son tour sous la douche.

Il était prêt de 10h00 du matin et les invités n'allaient arriver que vers les 18h00 mais il restait encore tant de choses à faire que Dean se sentit quelque peu pressé par le temps. Un serrement au cœur lui rappela également que dès que cette réception serait terminée il ne lui resterait plus aucune raison de demeurer ici avec Castiel. Certes, il avait déjà pris la décision d'emmener l'ange avec lui mais il ne pourrait pas l'amener au bunker sans mettre la vie de Sam en danger. Il devra donc cacher Castiel dans un endroit sécuritaire et Dean devra reprendre sa vie de chasseur… Lui et Cass ne passeraient probablement plus jamais de moment agréable ensemble comme ils venaient de le faire ces dernières heures…

La journée s'écoula rapidement avec tous les préparatifs qui restaient à effectuer mais tout fut terminé vers les 16h00. La pièce de séjour était joliment décorée, une table était dressée pour accueillir les victuailles et une musique de Noël jouait en sourdine. Castiel avait changé ses vêtements et portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. Dean l'avait convaincu de porter une cravate bleue qui lui rappelait celle que l'ange avait toujours porté, auparavant. Dean s'était contenté de son jeans le plus propre et d'un t-shirt sur lequel il portait sa veste bleue.

Castiel lui sourit étrangement lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre :

- Quoi ?

- Mais rien…

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça Cass ? Tu vois quelque chose qui te plaît ? Plaisanta le chasseur.

Castiel le prit au dépourvu :

- Oui répondit-il simplement.

- Heu… Pardon ? demanda Dean qui souhaita de tout cœur avoir mal entendu.

- J'aime beaucoup lorsque tu portes cette veste Dean… Je te trouve très agréable à regarder…

Le ton de l'ange était si sérieux que Dean ne doutait pas une seconde que le pauvre ne se rendait absolument pas compte de l'effet d'embarras que causaient ses paroles. Il crut bon de lui rappeler quelques petites règles de base…

- Cass… Tu ne peux pas dire quelque chose comme cela à un mec…Tu comprends ?

- Non… Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on ne dit pas à un autre mec qu'on le trouve agréable à regarder… tenta patiemment d'expliquer Dean mais Castiel ne sembla pas piger.

- Pourquoi ? Les hommes n'aiment pas se faire dire ce genre de chose ?

- Si tu étais une femme j'en serais ravi…

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté et fronça les sourcils… Preuve que non seulement il ne comprenait pas le concept mais qu'en plus ce qu'il en comprenait ne lui plaisait pas du tout…

- Tu fais de la discrimination à mon égard Dean !

- T'es un mec Cass !

- Je suis un ange Dean… Ou plutôt… J'en étais un….

- T'es tout de même dans le corps d'un mec…

- Tu préférerais que je sois une femme Dean ?

Cette fois, le ton de l'ange avait une note apparente de mécontentement et Dean décida de filtrer attentivement chaque mot qui allait sortir de sa bouche.

- Mais non Cass ! Je me fiche que tu sois dans le corps d'une femme ou d'un homme… Tu le sais bien non…

- Pourquoi ?

- Bah… Parce que tu es mon ami… C'est ce que tu es vraiment qui compte pour moi…

- Mais tu ne veux pas que je te complimente sur ton apparence parce que je suis dans le corps d'un homme… Je croyais que tu voyais au-delà de mon enveloppe charnelle Dean?

Dean se massa la nuque en signe d'inconfort… Castiel et ses foutues questions existentielles ! C'était peut-être plus simple avant… Avant quand ils avaient la fin du monde au cul ou un monstre à éliminer et qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de discuter !

- Je croyais que tu commençais à comprendre ces principes Cass… Tu sais… Espace personnel et tout le tralala… Complimenter un mec c'est le même principe…

- Tu veux dire que ça t'embarrasse ?

Dean se raidit immédiatement :

- Un Winchester n'est jamais embarrassé Cass !

- Si tu le dis Dean…

Le ton de l'ange avait ce petit quelque chose d'arrogant. Dean vint pour répliquer mais la sonnette de la porte retentit et il dut garder ses récriminations pour lui-même.

.

Les invités arrivèrent tous les uns après les autres sans que Dean n'ait vraiment le temps de se remémorer de chacun des noms. Les 15 minutes suivantes furent consacrées à serrer des mains de parfaits étrangers, embrasser les joues hautement fardées de femmes parfumées et se présenter…Encore et encore…

Lorsque tous les invités se furent débarrassés de leurs manteaux et qu'ils furent tous confortablement installés avec un drink, Dean put enfin respirer. Castiel se révéla étrangement être un hôte très attentif et conversa brièvement avec chacun de ses invités.

Dean se versa un verre de whisky et en était à y plonger les lèvres lorsqu'un homme dans la cinquantaine dont il ne se rappelait plus du nom vint se poser à ses côtés en le saluant d'un hochement de la tête.

- Content d'enfin te rencontrer Dean dit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

- Hum…Merci heu…

- Garry… lui rappela l'homme avec un sourire amical puis il poursuivit :

-Steve parle très souvent de toi. Ce ne doit pas être facile d'être si loin l'un de l'autre comme ça… Heureusement que vous avez pu vous retrouver pour le temps des fêtes.

- Heu…Oui… marmonna Dean sans vraiment savoir quoi répondre.

- Je n'ai rien contre les couples qui pratiquent l'amour à distance mais ce ne doit pas être facile. Personnellement, si je ne m'endormais pas tous les soirs près de ma Doreen, je deviendrais fou…

- Amour à distance ?... demanda Dean d'une petite voix avant d'être une fois de plus coupé par l'homme volubile.

- Un bon gars que tu as là, Dean… Steve est vraiment un être fantastique et on peut sentir à quelle point il t'aime de tout son cœur... On peut aussi sentir à quel point tu lui manquais aussi ! Tu es ici pour un moment ou… ?

- Heu…

-…J'ai cru comprendre que ton travail te forçait à rester loin de Steve… C'est ce que j'en ai compris en tout cas, parce que Steve n'est pas très démonstratif et ne parle pas aisément de ses états d'âme mais tu sais tout ça !

L'homme le gratifia d'une bourrade amicale et Dean se força à afficher un sourire idiot sur son visage. Il s'excusa auprès de l'homme et se dirigea discrètement vers Castiel qui conversait avec une femme d'une trentaine d'années. En l'apercevant, celle-ci sourit largement en lui ouvrant les bras :

- Dean ! Je suis si heureuse d'enfin rencontrer le petit ami de mon Steve !

- Petit ami… balbutia Dean qui avait l'impression de ne plus être en mesure de prononcer plus d'un mot à la fois depuis le début de cette réception.

La femme (Gail, se souvint-il) le prit gentiment par le bras pour le forcer à se poser près de Castiel-Steve et les regarda un long moment avec un sourire quelque peu déconcertant.

- Vous êtes vraiment trop beaux à regarder tous les deux ! S'extasia-t-elle.

Dean voulut répliquer mais encore une fois ne put prononcer plus d'une syllabe avant qu'une femme plus jeune ne se mêle de la discussion.

- Oh ! Vous formez vraiment le plus beau couple que j'ai jamais vu !

- Vraiment ? Réussit à prononcer Dean.

Les deux femmes hochèrent vivement la tête et Dean en soupira de dépit.

Un homme ayant l'air d'avoir déjà plus de deux verres sous la cravate, les regarda soudainement et leva son verre :

- Portons un toast à notre merveilleux hôte, Steve et à son cher Dean !

Tout le monde obtempéra vivement en levant son verre. Dean leva brièvement le sien et l'engloutit ensuite en une seule gorgée.

Jamais il ne s'était retrouvé dans une situation si bordélique de toute sa vie ! On aurait cru un mauvais film hollywoodien !

- Santé à Steve et Dean ! Continua l'orateur improvisé. Que ce couple merveilleux soit gratifié de bonheur et d'amour !

- C'est ça… Et beaucoup d'enfants ! Marmonna Dean dans sa barbe mais les invités l'entendirent et éclatèrent tous de rire.

Dean en profita pour tirer Castiel dans un coin plus désert.

- Cass ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tout ça ? demanda-t-il à l'ange abasourdi.

- Heu… Mes amis semblent croire que nous sommes un couple…

- Sans blague ! Je me demande bien pourquoi !

Castiel prit un air si innocent que Dean ne réussit pas à rester en colère contre lui… Il se demandait même s'il avait seulement été en colère…

- Tu as dit quoi à propos de moi, Cass ? demanda Dean d'un ton épuisé.

- Mais rien ! Seulement que tu étais mon copain…

- Copain ?

- Mais oui ! C'est ce que nous sommes, non ?

Décidément l'innocence de Castiel pouvait se vendre en boîte!

- Cass… Quand on est un homme et qu'on parle d'un autre homme en le qualifiant de _copain_, ça implique _petit ami_… _Conjoint _!... _Amant _!

Les yeux de Castiel s'agrandirent sous le poids de la compréhension :

- Oh….OH ! Je suis désolé Dean ! Je sais à quel point tu ne voudrais pas être qualifié _d'homosexuel !_

- Hé ! Ne me fais pas passer pour un homophobe Cass ! J'ai rien du tout contre les gays !

- Mais tu n'en es pas un…

- Pas à ce que je sache…

- Je vais aller immédiatement expliquer ma méprise aux invités Dean…décida Castiel en faisant mine de partir mais Dean le retint par le bras.

- Non !

Castiel le regarda avec surprise :

- Mais Dean… Ces gens croient que tu es homosexuel…

- Bah… Je m'en fiche… Pourquoi les embarrasser?

- Mais…

- À moins que toi, tu ne veuilles pas que les gens croient que nous sommes un couple…

-Non, ça ne me dérange pas… Mais je croyais que tu en serais mortifié…

- Et bien tu me connais mal… Laissons-les parler… De toute manière… Paraît que nous faisons un couple fantastique ! Termina Dean avec un sourire. Castiel en fut momentanément abasourdi mais afficha par la suite un énorme sourire de joie et de soulagement qui fit chaud au cœur de Dean.

Ouais… Décidément il se fichait que les gens croient qu'il était le petit ami de Castiel… L'important était que Castiel soit heureux… Une petite voix intérieure lui rappela que le vrai Dean Winchester n'aurait jamais laissé qui que ce soit croire qu'il puisse être gay mais il la fit taire assez rapidement.

.

Dean n'aurait jamais cru être dans la capacité d'apprécier être à une fête entouré d'étrangers et pourtant non seulement il ne s'ennuyait pas mais il avait également beaucoup de plaisir. Les collègues de travail de Castiel étaient réellement des gens simples et sympathiques et ils semblaient vraiment aimer Castiel de tout cœur. Ils avaient adopté Dean immédiatement et ne se gênaient pas pour plaisanter gentiment à ses dépens. Ce qui revenait le plus souvent était les blagues à la limite du salé à propos de leur longue séparation et d'à quel point le lit de Nora devait avoir été mis au défi cette nuit. Castiel ne semblait pas comprendre la profondeur des blagues mais Dean si et elles le faisaient rougir des pieds à la tête au plus grand plaisir du blagueur (la plupart du temps Garry).

Personne ne sembla s'ennuyer et l'alcool coulait à flot sans qu'il n'y ait tout de même d'exagération et l'ambiance en demeurait amicale et joyeuse. Castiel, étant ce qu'il était, s'était fait un point d'honneur à s'assurer que chaque personne qui consommait de l'alcool avait son chauffeur désigné (ce qui était le cas).

- Ton Steve aurait fait un parfait policier ! Rigola le joyeux luron Garry à l'intention de Dean et celui-ci ne put qu'acquiescer.

Il avait un bon verre de whisky à la main, il était bien et plus heureux et confortable qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et Garry lui était vraiment sympathique sans compter qu'il ne ressentait plus vraiment de malaise à être considéré comme le conjoint de Castiel… Même qu'il en ressentait une étrange et délicieuse fierté…

Castiel était véritablement le_ chouchou _de tous ses gens qui ne cessaient de chanter ses louanges et aussi… Bah… Castiel était vraiment quelqu'un de bien… D'unique… Et il paraissait également très bien… Non pas que ça ait de l'importance mais bon… Il n'était pas aveugle et Castiel était en possession d'un corps très attirant… S'il avait été intéressé par les hommes et bien il aurait probablement choisi Castiel parce qu'il était mignon en son genre… S'il avait été intéressé bien sûr… Il avait de grands yeux bleus de chérubin… Un corps svelte… Un visage très agréable… Des lèvres…

.

Dean se secoua brusquement. Non mais il divaguait ou quoi ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces pensées ! À force de prétendre être le copain gay de Castiel il commençait à agir comme tel et à avoir des idées absurdes en plus !

Garry eut un raclement de gorge qui fit sortir Dean de ses pensées. L'homme plus âgé le regarda avec un sourire si tendre qu'il ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer un instant un autre homme qui l'avait autrefois regardé ainsi; Bobby.

- C'est vraiment beau à voir la façon dont tu regardes ton Steve, Dean. Lui dit l'homme avec un ton de voix lui rappelant VRAIMENT trop Bobby… Si bien qu'il en avait un pincement de mélancolie au cœur.

Il réalisa également qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fixé Castiel tout ce temps et en rougit de malaise. Garry posa affectueusement une main sur son épaule.

- Hé, c'est normal fiston…. Pas de quoi rougir ! Je vous taquine depuis tout à l'heure toi et Steve mais sache que je vous dois une fière chandelle…

Les mots étonnèrent Dean et il fronça les sourcils :

- Pourquoi?

Garry sembla perdre quelque peu de son entrain et baissa légèrement les yeux.

- Bah…Je ne suis pas fier de le dire mais… Disons qu'avant de connaître Steve j'étais plutôt… Non pas homophobe mais je… Disons qu'il m'arrivait de faire des blagues qui ne devaient pas êtres très gentilles à propos des gays… Tu sais… Ce genre d'ignorance… De méchanceté qu'ont les hommes hétéros… Ces préjugés… Cette cruauté qu'on a même pas conscience d'avoir…

- Oui, je vois… dit Dean. Parce qu'il savait exactement ce dont parlait l'homme… Combien de fois avait-il traité Sam de_ fillette… _Combien de fois avait-il agi en sale mâle alpha sans se soucier de la douleur que pouvait provoquer ses paroles ?

- Maintenant que je connais Steve… continua Garry, j'ai réalisé que ce petit était l'une des personnes les plus fantastiques que j'ai connue et que son orientation sexuelle était un détail insignifiant…. Et maintenant que je vous vois ensemble j'arrive pas à me souvenir pour quelle raison j'ai pu croire, un jour, que d'être gay ou hétéro était une différence si importance… Parce que ça n'a AUCUNE importance ! C'est la personne qu'on aime qui importe et non pas son sexe ! Et toi fiston…Tu es en rien ce qu'on aurait pu croire d'un gay et pourtant… On peut pas nier que tu le sois en voyant la façon dont tu regardes ton amoureux….

Une partie de Dean aurait voulu s'insurger contre les paroles de l'homme… Comment cela une évidence ? C'était quoi cette histoire ? Il se remémora inconsciemment toutes ces fois où Sam lui avait parlé de _ces regards entre eux…_De toutes ces fois où Sam avait plaisanté en lui disant de _Se trouver une chambre avec son petit copain mais d'arrêter de se manger des yeux comme ils le faisaient !_

Dean avait toujours cru que son frère lui disait ce genre de choses pour le faire enrager mais se demanda soudainement s'il n'avait pas tenté de lui faire passer un message… Parce que Bobby aussi avait déjà posé un commentaire similaire… Et Jo… Helen aussi tandis qu'il y pensait… Crowley… et… ET MERDE!

.

Il fut libéré de son embarras par une femme qui proposa gaiement de procéder à l'échange de cadeaux. Dean se demanda soudainement si Castiel avait omis d'acheter un cadeau à la personne qu'il avait pigé et se dirigea vers lui.

- Tu as acheté quelque chose, Cass ?

- Bien sûr.

- Oh…Qui ? demanda curieusement le chasseur

Castiel le regarda en fronçant les sourcils

- Mais Dean ! C'est un secret !

- Pas à moi Cass ! Je ne travaille pas au _Gas N' sip _!

- Oh ! Tu as raison…J'ai pigé Julia…

- Qui est ?

- Cette dame là-bas… Il pointa une dame dans la cinquantaine qui parlait maintenant avec Garry.

Dean vint pour lui demander ce qu'il lui avait acheté mais un autre homme le coupa en annonçant le début de la remise de cadeaux.

.

L'échange se fit dans la bonne humeur et les rires jusqu'à ce qu'arrive le tour de Garry. Celui-ci avait pigé Castiel et lui remit deux cadeaux en souriant.

Castiel ouvrit le premier et resta un moment figé devant la bouteille de K-Y format géant. Tout le monde éclata d'un rire plaisantin et Garry tenta de s'expliquer :

- Je me suis dit que toi et ton Dean en auriez besoin avec tout ce temps que vous avez passé séparés !

Castiel sourit timidement et Dean se demanda s'il comprenait vraiment la blague ou s'il ne faisait que tenter de faire bonne figure….

Garry s'approcha de Castiel et posa une main sur son épaule :

- C'était qu'une blague… Ton vrai cadeau est le paquet suivant.

Castiel s'empressa de le déballer et cette fois tous poussèrent un murmure d'appréciation en voyant la magnifique sculpture d'un ange mâle aux longues ailes blanches posant dans une position de combat. Castiel lui-même en resta estomaqué.

Dean ne pouvait nier la splendeur du cadeau… Ce n'était pas qu'un simple bibelot acheté chez Wal-Mart mais bien une pièce de collection et de bon goût. L'ange y était présenté dans sa version de combattant plutôt que la version du chérubin enfantin et Garry lui-même ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point il avait visé juste.

L'homme regarda Castiel avec tendresse

- Je t'ai choisi ce cadeau parce que tu es pour moi un ange, Steve. Tu m'as écouté et aidé lorsque j'en ai eu besoin… Tu es l'être le plus généreux et angélique que je connaisse… Jamais tu n'as une méchanceté à la bouche… Toujours une parole gentille pour chacun d'entre nous… Toujours à aider. À soutenir… Si les anges existaient Steve, tu en serais un…

La phrase fut suivie d'une clameur d'applaudissements et Dean vit Castiel baisser la tête d'embarras mais aussi de quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu… Castiel était ému…

Une bouffée de jalousie inattendue l'envahit soudainement parce qu'il aurait aimé, lui aussi, émouvoir Castiel de la sorte… Aurait aimé lui dire, lui aussi, toutes ces choses si gentilles…

Mais il ne l'avait jamais fait… Parce que Dean Winchester ne s'attardait pas à ce genre de futilités…

Ses pas le menèrent malgré lui vers Castiel et il posa une main sur son épaule.

- C'est bien mérité…Cass… lui dit-il simplement et Castiel releva des yeux emplis de reconnaissance vers lui.

- Merci Dean.

Ce fut à présent le tour de Castiel de donner son cadeau et Dean ne comprit pas immédiatement le cri de surprise de la femme lorsqu'elle ouvrit son paquet.

Elle ne sembla pas que surprise mais bien estomaquée… Elle se précipita vers Castiel qu'elle étouffa de ses bras en répétant en larmes que C_'était trop ! Vraiment trop ! _Et que ce d_evait lui avoir coûté des mois de salaire et qu'il était vraiment un ange !_

Lorsque la femme se fut légèrement calmée, elle montra au reste des gens un billet d'avion qui la faisait encore pleurer à chaudes larmes. Lorsque les choses se furent calmées et que quelqu'un proposa de se servir au buffet, Dean interrogea Castiel à propos du cadeau.

Castiel expliqua calmement;

- Julia a une fille qui vit à Toronto qui vient tout juste d'avoir un bébé mais Julia n'a pas assez d'argent pour la visiter parce que son mari vient de décéder et les frais d'hospitalisation ont été très élevés… Elle est tout le temps malheureuse à la pensée de sa petite-fille qu'elle ne peut serrer dans ses bras… Elle porte la photo de celle-ci avec elle tout le temps et elle semble si malheureuse et…

Dean le coupa :

- Cass… Tu as acheté un billet d'avion à cette femme?

- Oui.

- Mais tu n'as pas les moyens !

- J'ai économisé depuis des semaines…

- Mais Cass ! Tu n'as pas d'appartement ! Tu vis dans la rue mec ! Et tu achètes un billet d'avion pour cette femme ?

- Mais oui… Elle en avait besoin Dean…Voir sa petite-fille est plus important pour elle que tout ce que cet argent aurait pu m'offrir…

Dean regarda Castiel avec incrédulité…Castiel était plus ange que tous ces satanés emplumés qui avaient encore leurs grâces ! Castiel était vraiment un être fantastique…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

.

La soirée continua à battre son plein et minuit approcha à grands pas.

Il avait passé la majeure partie du reste de la soirée près de Castiel ce qui était normal puisqu'ils étaient sensés être conjoints mais aussi parce que ça lui plaisait.

Il avait cessé sa consommation de whisky et pourtant jamais il ne s'était senti aussi ivre de toute sa vie.

La vie lui semblait soudainement merveilleuse et il avait plus de plaisir qu'il en avait eu de toute son existence!

Tout le monde était sympa et la vie était belle!

Et Castiel était de plus en plus magnifique!

Il ne revint sur terre qu'au moment où minuit sonna et que tous les invités se souhaitaient Joyeux Noël!

L'un après l'autre tous les couples se mirent à s'embrasser et Dean vit immédiatement où les évènements allaient le mener…

Tous les regards se figèrent sur eux dans l'attente de les voir enfin s'adonner au traditionnel baiser de Noël…

Le cœur de Dean battait follement dans sa poitrine à la pensée que maintenant ça y était!

Il ne pouvait plus se défiler à présent!

Avant de pouvoir y réfléchir plus profondément il se retrouva soudainement à quelques pouces des lèvres de Castiel et automatiquement, il pencha la tête vers celui-ci et posa ses lèvres contre celles de l'ange qui émit un léger murmure de surprise…

Les lèvres de Castiel étaient douces et tendres contre les siennes et d'instinct, il amorça le baiser. Castiel eut un instant d'hésitation mais bougea doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes et Dean perdit momentanément le sens des réalités…Il profita du baiser qui était, sans contredit, le meilleur de toute sa vie!

Après un bref instant d'hésitation, Castiel se plongea dans le baiser avec frénésie et enthousiasme et Dean en gémit de plaisir. Il profita d'une brève ouverture de la bouche de l'ange pour y faire pénétrer sa langue subitement et explora avec entrain la bouche chaude et délicieuse.

À aucun moment le fait qu'il embrassait un homme ne le rebuta.

Seule l'envie d'embrasser Castiel l'habitait et cette pensée, loin de le dégoûter, ne fit que le rendre encore plus pantelant.

C'est un raclement de gorge qui l'interrompit.

- heu…Nous sommes toujours là… Leur rappela la voix enjoué de Garry et Dean revint brusquement sur terre et s'éloigna de Castiel. Celui-ci le regarda avec surprise, les joues rosées et les lèvres encore humides.

.

Dean resta dans un état second pour le restant de la soirée…

Il était ébahi…Déboussolé et désorienté et il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui était arrivé…

Pourquoi ce baiser?

Et comment ce baiser avait-il pu être le plus fantastique baiser de toute sa vie?

Qu'en avait pensé Castiel?

Est-ce que ça faisait de lui un gay?

Il avait aimé ce baiser…l'avait adoré même! Il ne pouvait pas nier cette vérité…Était-il donc gay?

Il n'avait jamais ressenti cette attirance soudaine pour un homme mais à bien y penser il n'avait jamais ressenti cette gamme d'émotion pour une femme non plus…

Castiel était spécial…Castiel était…Castiel….

Il avait aimé l'embrasser…Le contact de ses lèvres contre les siennes avait été la plus merveilleuse et fantastique sensation de toute son existence.

Il demeura pensif pour le restant de la soirée et resta discrètement dans son coin. Il senti le regard interrogateur de Castiel sur lui mais ne fit rien pour se rapprocher de son ami.

Vers 1h30 du matin, les invités commencèrent à quitter les lieux.

Garry vint personnellement lui serrer longuement la main en lui souhaitant bonne chance dans le futur et lui demanda de ne plus laisser ce pauvre Steve seul trop longtemps.

Dean répondit avant même d'avoir le temps d'analyser ses mots

-T'en fais pas! Je ne laisserai plus jamais Steve seul! J'ai bien l'intention de le ramener avec moi pour toujours!

Garry lui sourit largement et le gratifia d'une grande bourrade sur l'épaule. Dean croisa le regard interloqué de Castiel qui avait suivi la conversation mais celui-ci ne posa aucun commentaire.

.

Les salutations durèrent plus de trente minutes et lorsque Dean referma la porte sur le dernier invité il poussa un long soupir de fatigue.

- Ouais…On pourra dire que cette fête a été une réussite Cass!

Castiel s'affairait à ramasser la vaisselle et hocha la tête

- Oui Dean…Ma toute première fête et elle était extra!

- Ma première aussi…

- Les gens ont eu beaucoup de plaisir…

- Moi aussi… Avoua Dean et Castiel le regarda un long moment avec un air embarrassé.

- C'est vrai Dean?

- Mais oui! Tu en doutes?

- Non…J'ai vraiment eu l'impression que tu t'amusais beaucoup…J'avais seulement peur que ce soit une façade…Garry ne t'a pas trop taquiné?

- Bah…C'est un bon gars et je l'ai beaucoup apprécié…

- Tant mieux…

Dean aida Castiel à ramasser la salle de séjour et il y eu un silence embarrassant entre eux…Une tension insoutenable que Dean ressentait dans le plus profond de son âme…Le désir le brûlait de toucher ou de simplement effleurer la peau de Castiel et son être tout entier se mourait de poser une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes et cette pensée le remplie d'effroi…

Il désirait Castiel…Il le désirait physiquement…Sexuellement…

Son corps tout entier frémissait à la penser de se rapprocher de Castiel, de le serre contre lui…

Son cœur battit la chamade à cette image…

Comment était-ce possible qu'il ait développé des désirs sexuels homosexuels en moins de 12 heures?

Peut-être se mentait-il à lui-même? Peut-être que ces désirs n'avaient rien de nouveau après tout….

Castiel semblait aussi mal à l'aise que lui et finit par le regarder un long moment avant de finalement parler.

- Dean? Demanda-t-il en prenant une grande inspiration.

- Oui?

- Je…Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu as dit cela à Garry…

- Dit quoi? Demanda Dean qui ne voyait pas vraiment où voulait en venir l'ange.

- Lorsque tu as dit que tu ne me laisserais plus seul et que tu m'amenais avec toi…

Il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux de Castiel qui lui serra le cœur…une sorte d'inquiétude mêlée de tristesse qui faisait peine à voir

Dean savait qu'il n'était plus temps de mentir et il se lança :

- Lorsque je t'ai demandé de quitter le bunker Cass, c'était contre mon gré et je tenais à te le dire…Il m'est interdit de te dire la vraie raison mais sache que rien au monde ne me rendait plus heureux que la pensée de t'avoir au bunker avec moi…

- Alors pourquoi? Demanda timidement Castiel. Et Il lui sembla si petit tout à coup, si jeune que Dean dû lutter contre l'envie de le serrer contre lui

-La vie de Sam était en danger…

- Je comprends, affirma Castiel.

- Mais je regrette Cass…Je regrette de ne pas avoir pensé à une autre solution! J'aurais dû te mettre en sécurité et prendre soins de toi!

- Non Dean…C'est moi ton ange gardien après tout. Lui dit Castiel avec un petit sourire.

- Justement! Continua Dean - Tu as tant fais pour moi…Et moi je te laisse tomber comme une vielle chaussette! Je te ramène avec moi Cass…Je…Je veux te mettre en sécurité…Je veux prendre soin de toi et te remettre un peu la monnaie de ta pièce...je veux retrouver ta grâce...Je…Je veux être près de toi…

.

Dean bafouillait et il s'en rendait compte mais Castiel ne fit que le regarder de ses yeux bleus compréhensifs et Dean comprit que l'ange ne lui en voulait pas...Qu'il ne lui en avait jamais voulu d'ailleurs mais qu'il avait seulement cherché la raison de cet abandon.

- Je…Je savais qu'il y avait une raison Dean mais je me suis senti tout de même rejeté. Lui avoua l'ange et Dean se rapprocha de lui. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- je suis désolé… Murmura Dean en se perdant dans la profondeur du regard bleuté et Castiel hocha la tête.

- Je sais…

-Tu viendras avec moi? Demanda Dean en se rapprochant inconsciemment et Castiel ne fit que hocher la tête.

Dean sentait son cœur se débattre dans sa poitrine, son souffle était rapide et superficiel et l'odeur de Castiel était omniprésente…Si délicieuse et attirante….

Il bloqua soudainement toute pensée concrète en lui et s'abandonna au désir. Il prit fortement le visage de Castiel entre ses mains et se rapprocha de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser goulûment.

.

Il retrouva immédiatement cette sensation exquise de bonheur et pénétra rapidement la bouche délicieuse qui s'ouvrit à lui. Castiel approfondit le baiser et posa soudainement sa main contre l'arrière de la tête de Dean pour le forcer contre lui et Dean perdit le peu de contenance qu'il lui restait. Il abandonna momentanément la bouche humide et chaude pour poser ses lèvres contre le creux du cou de Castiel qui laissa pousser un gémissement exquis de surprise. Il attaqua violement la peau tendre contre ses lèvres, la mordilla même légèrement et il sentit son partenaire chanceler quelque peu et s'appuyer contre lui. Il étendit ses bras et entoura la taille de l'ange et pressa son corps contre le sien.

Soudainement, il perdit le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait et s'abandonna au désir brut.

Il voulait Castiel…

Il le voulait plus fortement qu'il n'avait désiré qui que ce soit de sa vie….

La faim ignorée était soudainement devenue une famine insoutenable et il dévora littéralement l'ange de sa bouche. Du cou, il passa à la clavicule. Il embrassa, mordilla et lorsque des vêtements se retrouvèrent en travers de son chemin, il les écarta…Déboutonna la chemise, tirant sur les extrémités de celle-ci pour l'écarter de son but ultime, retira la cravate et la lança au loin. Castiel était délicieux contre lui, chaud et si exquis. Il était ivre de lui, de son odeur, de sa saveur!

Il lécha chaque centimètre de peau en gémissant de plaisir et se savait perdre de plus en plus le contrôle. Ses baisers se firent brusques, ses mains touchaient, palpaient, pinçairnt et il se demanda soudainement, avec une pointe de lucidité, s'il n'était pas trop brusque.

Tout était trop bon…Trop désirable…

Castiel gémissait sous ses baisers et il sentait son corps frémir.

Il releva tout de même son visage à la hauteur de celui de l'ange et se força à reprendre quelque peu son souffle.

- Cass…Cass…Arrête-moi si tu…

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase que Castiel le fit taire d'un long et langoureux baiser, ses mains se promenant sur son torse pour y écarter la veste et tenter d'atteindre la peau. Dean se recula brièvement pour enlever sa veste et son t-shirt et Castiel l'entoura immédiatement de ses bras pour le plaquer contre lui.

Dean retira ce qu'il restait de la chemise blanche de l'ange et se jeta goulûment sur l'un des mamelons pour le titiller de sa langue. Castiel gémit fortement et le son en était si aguichant que Dean en soupira de désir.

Il ne comprenait plus ses actions et ses sensations mais il n'en avait strictement rien à foutre!

Il désirait Castiel! Il le désirait à en mourir!

.

Il guida l'ange vers le sofa et le fit basculer sur celui-ci. Il se coucha immédiatement sur Castiel et l'embrassa avec férocité. L'ange l'entoura de ses bras et releva instinctivement son bassin pour le presser vers le sien et Dean pu sentir le sexe rigide de celui-ci avant de réaliser que le sien était au même supplice…Sinon dans un état encore plus désespéré.

Il était en nage subitement…Il avait chaud, la tête lui tournait et il n'avait pas ressenti une telle frénésie sexuelle depuis son adolescence.

Son corps contrôlait la danse à présent et sa conscience se mit en mode veille.

Il retrouva la douceur de la peau du cou de Castiel et le mordilla presque au sang sans que Castiel n'exprime autre chose que des gémissements de plaisir puis descendit tranquillement pour retourner taquiner le mamelon déjà rougit par son traitement antérieur pour ensuite s'attaquer au suivant.

Castiel se tortillait sous lui sans aucune retenu et cette absence de contrôle empli Dean de frénésie.

Castiel était si tentant! Si vrai! Si pur!

Ses mains agrippèrent le devant de son pantalon et il senti fermement le sexe de l'ange contre sa paume et cette sensation, loin de le rebuter, l'empli de désir. Il détacha le pantalon et abaissa la fermeture éclair. Castiel poussa un long soupir en sentant la pression se libérer et Dean enfoui son visage contre le sexe emprisonné du tissus coton du sous -vêtement de l'ange.

Castiel souleva brusquement son bassin en émettant un gémissent qui alla droit au sexe de Dean.

Bon Dieu!

Qui aurait cru que Castiel puisse avoir la capacité quasi surnaturelle d'émette de si excitants et érotiques sons dignes d'un porno?

- Dean! Gémit Castiel en sentant le souffle chaud de celui-ci contre son bas ventre et Dean releva brièvement la tête et plongea dans les yeux devenus noirs de désir de l'ange.

- Quelque chose te déplait Cass? Demanda-t-il et Castiel secoua vivement la tête

- Non! J'aime! J'aime beaucoup! Gémit-il

- Je l'aurais parié! Rigola Dean avant de retirer lentement le sous-vêtement en le tirant vers le bas. Castiel gémit de plaisir lorsque son sexe se libéra soudainement de l'emprise du vêtement et se redressa contre son abdomen.

Dean analysa la situation un instant, recherchant une alerte quelconque mais n'en trouva point. Tout son corps se languissait à la vue du sexe à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Il le trouva merveilleux, splendide, digne d'un ange et n'avait qu'une envie; le prendre contre ses lèvres.

Il n'analysa pas plus loin la situation et emprisonna délicatement le gland contre ses lèvres. Castiel eu un long gémissement de surprise et les mains de celui-ci vinrent se poser contre la tête de Dean.

Loin d'être dégoûté, Dean eut un gémissement de plaisir en constatant que l'acte lui était plus qu'agréable. Avec ses mains, il descendit le pantalon de Castiel le plus loin possible puis agrippa plus fortement son sexe pour l'engloutir soudainement.

Cette fois, Castiel cria littéralement de surprise en resserrant ses mains contre le cuir chevelu sensible du chasseur et Dean s'abandonna quelques minutes ainsi à prendre son ange de plus en plus profondément dans sa bouche, dans sa gorge jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le sexe de celui-ci frémir douloureusement. Il le laissa pour reprendre son souffle et Castiel eut une plainte étouffée de protestation. Dean le consola rapidement d'un long baiser qui surprit momentanément l'ange. Probablement la surprise de se goûter lui-même dans la bouche de Dean. Dean mit fin au baiser après un long moment et regarda Castiel qui était en nage à son tour, la respiration rapide et le regard empli de désir.

- Ça va mon ange? Demanda Dean sans pouvoir empêcher la tendresse de transparaître sa voix et Castiel hocha vivement la tête en l'attirant une nouvelle fois contre ses lèvres. Cette fois, Castiel fut plus entrepreneur et s'affaira à détacher le jeans du chasseur avec fébrilité.

Ce fut le tour à Dean de pousser un gémissement de soulagement en sentant son sexe se libérer de sa prison de tissus et Castiel le prit immédiatement en main avec un enthousiasme et une curiosité excitant.

L'ange le caressa longuement et sensuellement de sa main et Dean en gémit de bonheur. Castiel avait des mains si fines et si masculines à la fois…La sensation de ses doigts se refermant sur sa hampe était des plus érotique.

.

Le désir était brûlant en lui et lui fit perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait. Il se débarrassa rapidement de son jeans et il vit Castiel faire de même du coin de l'œil puis il se laissa tomber en position assise sur le sofa et attira violement l'ange en le retenant par la taille. Castiel se posa à califourchon sur lui, ses jambes de chaque côté de Dean et celui-ci le pressa avec faim contre lui. Leurs sexes se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre et tout deux poussèrent un long gémissement de plaisir.

Bon Dieu que c'était bon! Jamais Dean n'avait ressenti pareil plaisir!

Castiel bougea soudainement contre lui, ondula son bassin contre le sien et vint poser ses mains sur les épaules de Dean pour mieux contrôler ses mouvements.

Dean le laissa guider la danse un long moment, se gavant de la beauté de celui-ci, de sa sensualité, de la candeur de ses gestes, de l'érotisme de ses mouvements en se répétant encore et encore qu'il était le mec le plus chanceux du monde!

Castiel bougeait de plus en plus rapidement contre lui, frénétiquement et avec une grâce qui frôlait la démence et tout deux gémissaient de concert, emplissant la pièce de leurs soupirs et de leurs grognements de désirs.

Dean allait venir d'un instant à l'autre…

Castiel avait les yeux fermés, complètement abandonné au plaisir qui l'envahissait et ses mains étaient maintenant agrippées férocement aux épaules de Dean, si férocement qu'il allait probablement avoir des marques pour des jours à venir…

Castiel allait lui aussi venir d'une seconde à l'autre et soudainement Dean désirait être en lui….Plus que tout au monde il voulait que son premier orgasme avec Castiel se produise au moment où il serait enfoui profondément en lui….

Jamais il n'aurait cru avoir ce désir avant cet instant même…

Il voulait Castiel!

Il le voulait quitte à brûler (encore une fois) dans les feux de l'enfer pour l'éternité!

.

Il Repoussa légèrement Castiel de contre lui et celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux surpris

- Dean! Gémit-il faiblement et le chasseur en eut le coeur brisé un instant

- Je te veux Cass! Soupira-t-il et Castiel le regarda un moment avant de semblé comprendre et d'acquiescer vivement.

- Oui Dean…

- Sûr Cass?

Il hocha la tête, les yeux brillants de convoitise, les lèvres rouges et humides de baisers, le torse couvert d'une légère couche de sueur et désirable à en mourir!

Dean posa la main par terre et agrippa à tâtons la boîte contenant le _cadeau_ blagueur de Garry… Finalement ce cadeau allait leur être extrêmement utile!

Il ouvrit le flacon de lubrifiant et s'en étala généreusement sur les doigts. Castiel était demeuré immobile contre lui, attentif.

Dean entoura la taille de celui-ci et déposa un doigt lubrifié contre l'entrée de celui-ci. Castiel fronça légèrement les sourcils de surprise.

- Heu Cass…Tu sais ce que je m'apprête à faire non? Voulu-t-il s'assurer et Castiel hocha la tête.

- Oui Dean…J'ai…J'ai souvent visualisé des films traitant de sexe entre deux hommes…

Dean sourit.

- Petit pervers…Et ça te faisait quoi, dis?

Castiel se releva légèrement sur ses genoux et arqua du dos contre la main de Dean…Et lui sourit avec malice.

- Je…Je trouvais cela très excitant Dean… Avoua-t-il.

- Oui?

- Oui…Surtout lorsque je t'y imaginais…

Cette phrase fut la perte de Dean. Il gémit de désir, son sexe palpitant lui élançait douloureusement et il promena son doigts plus fortement contre l'entré de Castiel pour y pénétrer doucement.

Castiel eut un léger soupir et Dean le pénétra plus profondément en guettant tout signe de douleur ou d'inconfort.

Lorsqu'il sentit que Castiel s'était parfaitement ajusté à lui il rajouta un deuxième doigt et cette fois-ci Castiel fronça légèrement des sourcils en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Cass…Je…

- Continu! Le coupa seulement celui-ci et Dean obéit. Il sépara doucement ses doigts à l'intérieur de Castiel tel des ciseaux et Castiel gémit fortement en rapprochant son torse de celui de Dean. Son sexe était toujours dressé contre le sien et Dean prit cela comme un bon signe. Après un moment, Castiel se détendit complètement contre lui et Dean fit des mouvements de va et vient de ses doigts qui, cette fois, firent apparaître des gémissements plaintifs de plaisir de la bouche de son partenaire. Castiel commença à bouger langoureusement son bassin contre les doigts de Dean et agrippa fortement les épaules de celui-ci en amorçant un mouvement de balancier sur celui-ci, faisant pénétrer plus profondément les doigts de Dean en lui. Le chasseur senti le désir atteindre une limite insupportable en lui et si Castiel s'acharnait à être si désirable et aguichant il savait qu'il allait finir par venir ainsi de façon inattendue et gênante!

Il ajouta un troisième doigt sans même que Castiel ne semble s'en rendre compte. Le corps de l'ange était chaud et palpitant contre lui, affamé et si désirable que Dean perdit toute contenance.

Il devait le prendre...Il le devait et immédiatement avant de perdre complètement la tête!

Castiel sembla habité du même désir puisqu'il releva lentement le bassin, se libérant des doigts de chasseur et poussa ensuite maladroitement ses hanches contre le sexe de celui-ci.

Dean comprit immédiatement le message et agrippa la taille de Castiel d'une main et s'empara du lubrifiant de l'autre. Il versa une généreuse couche de lubrifiant sur son sexe rougit de désir et l'y étala avec impatience. Castiel le regardait attentivement s'exécuter avec des yeux quasi fous de désir et lorsque Dean l'enserra à la taille de ses deux mains pour le guider vers son sexe dressé, il poussa un soupir d'impatience.

Dean le pénétra doucement au début, ressentant avec extase chaque centimètre de lui-même en Castiel, celui-ci se refermant sur lui, son corps se tendant contre cette intrusion…

Cela lui prit énormément de temps avant de pénétrer complètement son partenaire, de sentir son sexe arrivé au plus profond de celui-ci et il s'immobilisa un instant.

.

Il sentait Castiel s'ajuster à sa présence et devait lui-même reprendre son souffle et se concentrer pour ne pas éjaculer là…maintenant.

Le plaisir était dévorant et il devait user de toute sa concentration pour ne pas prendre Castiel violement et fortement.

Castiel amorça lui-même le mouvement après un moment. Il releva le bassin et se renfonça doucement sur Dean, presque avec hésitation, comme s'il testait le mouvement. Il répéta la motion plus rapidement, plus fortement jusqu'à ce que ses mouvements n'aient plus la moindre hésitation et Dean le senti se détendre contre son sexe, son souffle fut plus profond et ses mains se détendirent contre ses épaules. Dean agrippa le bassin de Castiel et accompagna ses mouvements pour un moment. Il releva ensuite les hanches pour venir à la rencontre de Castiel et le pénétra plus profondément et Castiel eut un gémissement de plaisir qui lui alla droit au coeur.

- Tu aimes, Cass? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle et Castiel l'agrippa plus fortement de ses mains en gémissant à nouveau.

- Oui Dean…C'est bon…Je…Prends-moi Dean…Plus fort…

Dean ne se fit pas prier et renversa soudainement leur position. Il poussa Castiel à s'étendre sur le sofa, se libérant du corps de celui-ci et en ressenti immédiatement une sensation désagréable de manque. Castiel se laissa tomber sur le dos et lui ouvrit vivement les jambes ce qui fut probablement le geste le plus excitant et pornographique que Dean n'ait vu de toute sa vie. Il se coucha sur Castiel et le pénétra une seconde fois…Vivement cette fois et l'ange s'arc-bouta contre lui, son sexe dur et dressé caressant l'abdomen du chasseur en quête de friction.

Dean releva les jambes de Castiel et le pénétra avec passion, de plus en plus langoureusement et avec encore plus de force. Castiel gémissait maintenant fortement, ses mains enlaçant le dos de Dean et ses doigts mordant la peau de celui-ci.

Il gémit fortement, cala son visage dans le cou de l'ange et le pistonna encore et encore, sans retenu et au rythme de la passion enflammée qui brûlait entre eux. Castiel accompagnait chaque coup de rein avec fébrilité, son dos se arquait pour le faire pénétrer plus profondément en lui et Dean eut l'impression que le plaisir allait lui faire perdre la tête…

Castiel était si bon, si délicieux. Si doué…

Jamais il n'avait eu de relation sexuelle avec un partenaire si fébrile et enthousiasme… Il avait l'impression de connaître le corps de Castiel aussi bien que celui-ci connaissait le sien.

Son cœur se débattait dans sa poitrine, les muscles de ses bras le faisaient souffrir, les doigts de Castiel le pinçaient, le martyrisaient et son sexe lui élançait douloureusement sous la tension. Castiel était partout autour de lui, son odeur dans chacun de ses souffles et ses gémissements, de plus en plus puissants, étaient comme une musique à son oreille.

Il eut la lucidité de guider sa main droite entre leurs deux corps et de la refermer sur le sexe palpitant de l'ange. Castiel eut un cri de surprise qui se transforma en long gémissement tandis que Dean le masturba avec force, au même rythme que ses coups de rein. Il sentait le corps de son partenaire à la limite extatique du plaisir comme l'était le sien, Castiel abandonna sa prise sur le dos de Dean et releva faiblement les bras pour les déposer de chaque côtés de sa tête et il s'abandonna ainsi à Dean. Son bassin se soulevant sous chaque secousse du sexe rigide et impitoyable en lui et son propre sexe entre les mains du chasseur, les yeux fermés, les bras immobiles de chaque côtés de son visage et gémissant sans interruption, mêlant le nom de Dean à ses plaintes de plaisir et Dean ne pu endurer cette image des plus désirable une seconde de plus; son sexe explosa violement et il gémit fortement sous l'intensité de l'extase qui l'envahi des pieds à la tête. Il se répandit à l'intérieur de l'ange au rythme d'un long et gargantuesque orgasme qui ne semblait jamais finir. Il senti Castiel se refermer brusquement contre lui tandis qu'il se répandait encore dans le corps de celui-ci. L'ange cria fortement sous l'intensité du plaisir qui l'envahi tout en éjaculant entre leurs deux corps soudées l'un contre l'autre.

.

Le retour sur terre fut un voyage long et pénible.

Dean avait l'impression que plus jamais sa respiration ne se stabiliserait et qu'à jamais son coeur allait se débattre ainsi dans sa poitrine.

Lorsqu'il reprit le contrôle de lui-même, il ressentait une paix et une sérénité qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties après une relation sexuelle.

Il venait de coucher avec un homme et il s'en fichait…

Non…Il ne s'en fichait pas…C'était en fait la plus pure et merveilleuse relation sexuelle de sa vie…

Castiel posa une main sur sa joue et quelque chose explosa en lui…Une bouffé de chaleur et de tendresse inattendue. Il roula sur le côté et attira Castiel contre lui pour le serrer fortement contre son coeur. Il sentait le souffle chaud de l'ange contre son cou et son cœur fit un nouveau bond dans sa poitrine. Il resserra son emprise sur Castiel, le serra si fortement qu'il eut peur de l'étouffer.

- Dean? Demanda Castiel d'une petite voix - T'en vas pas, s'il te plait….

La supplique de son ange lui sembla si tendre, si pure qu'il ressenti une nouvelle fois cet instinct de protection l'envahir.

- Jamais Cass…Pour ça faudra retrouver tes petites ailes pour que tu puisses t'envoler loin de moi parce que moi, je ne te laisserai plus jamais t'éloigner!

Castiel eut un petit rire contre son cou.

- Je retrouverai mes ailes Dean…Mais tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi!

- À la bonne heure! Soupira le chasseur et il senti Castiel s'assoupir contre lui.

Dean regarda le sapin illuminés de milles et une lumières à leurs côtés, la neige qui tombait tranquillement par la fenêtre et savait que ce noël serait à jamais un souvenir mémorable.

Dean ne savait pas en quoi serait fait le lendemain, ni le surlendemain mais il s'en fichait étrangement…Parce que Castiel était là, contre lui et que jamais il ne s'était senti aussi proche d'un être humain…Jamais il ne s'était senti si heureux et si en paix avec le monde entier…

Jamais il n'avait été aussi près de prononcer le mot interdit…Celui commençant par un A et qu'il n'aurait jamais cru un jour ressentir pour qui que ce soit…

Encore moins pour un petit emplumé de sexe masculin aux yeux bleus….

.

.

FIN

Je vous souhaite à tous un angélique noël !


End file.
